


Random Access Memories

by causingtroubles



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I promise I didn't hurt them that much, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causingtroubles/pseuds/causingtroubles
Summary: Prompt: Mino found a box that contains a picture of him and another person (Jinu) but why he cant remember the other person in that picture?Mino finds a photo of him and another person but he doesn't remember who it was. As he tries to look for answers, he meets a peculiar yet very cute guy with bright pink hair. Little does Mino know this stranger will play a big part in discovering the history of the mysterious photo he has.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	Random Access Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried, especially with the M rating. I hope the one who sent the prompt will like it. ;u; Loosely inspired by the movies Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind & Never Not Love You. Also inspired by other songs like 3005 by Childish Gambino and Meet Us in the Park We Used to Play by Friday Night Plans.

**MEMORIES-PRESENT_MINO_한강공원.MP4**

It’s been two years since this started happening. For some odd reason, every fourth of August, Mino will find himself gravitating towards Hangang Park. It’s like he is waiting for something or someone that he can’t quite put his finger on.

Today was no different. He was supposed to see a client but he cancelled three hours before the said meeting, saying he had a terrible case of food poisoning the night before. Truth be told, Mino’s out of sorts today. He’s not sure if he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed or if it’s caused by the photo he found while cleaning his room a few days ago.

 _Who are you? Why can’t I remember anything about you?_ Mino observes people from where he’s seated at the swings in the playground. Picnickers are packing away their things, children are bidding their goodbyes to newfound playmates they’ve made during the day. The bright blue sky is slowly turning into shades of pink and orange, signifying the day’s coming to an end. Mino takes one last glance at the Polaroid photo he’s holding before he tucks it back in his pocket. He calls it a day and hopes that maybe, just maybe, tomorrow will bring answers to his questions.

  
“Do you mind if I sit here?” Mino snaps out from his trance and sees a man pointing at the swing beside him. He looks at him from head to toe and notices striking features like the bright pink hair and doe-like eyes.

  
_Cute. (Wait, did he just think of that? He really should stop having a crush on every person that pays a little bit of attention to him.)_

He deems the other man harmless so he just nods. The pink-haired guy flashes him a smile and sits on the other swing. They enjoy a few moments of comfortable silence before the stranger speaks up again.

“Sorry, I’m just in a funk today,” he says with a soft chuckle. “For some reason, I always feel lonely during summer—more so on this day.” _What a coincidence. This day must be cursed for a lot of people._

“I quit my job at a manufacturing company a few days ago. I was...tired of being uptight all the time. Funny how I’m rebelling when I’m pushing 30.” The other man rambles on and Mino doesn’t mind it all. He’d rather get distracted by someone else’s rants than deal with his own thoughts. It’s easier when you don’t dwell on your emotions.

“I’m sorry that happened to you” is all Mino can say. He wishes he can contribute something insightful to this conversation but he’s not an eloquent speaker. Words fail him most of the time.

“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Pink-haired guy turns his attention to him and gives him a puzzled look.

“I don’t know. I was trying to be..uhm..nice.” Mino answers helplessly. _God, why is talking so damn difficult?_

  
“Nice? I don’t need anyone to be that to me.” The stranger stands up and storms out of the playground, leaving Mino dumfounded. Fuck, why does he have a knack for runing things? He could have made a friend today (a very good-looking one at that) but he blew his chance.

A few moments pass and the guy surprisingly returns to the swings, as if he didn’t have an outburst a while ago. Mino found his companion endearing at first, but things are getting weirder every second they spend together. Is this man a serial killer? Nobody knows for sure but if he’s found dead in a ditch the next day, he hopes someone will care for his cat, Jhonny. (Don’t ask why he named her that. He isn’t sure as well but it rolls off the tongue nicely).

“I’m sorry about earlier. I have a bad temper lately.” The other says, confusing Mino further. He’s about to respond to the apology when the man speaks up again.  
“Say I’ll treat you to a few drinks to make up for the inconvenience I caused earlier. Down for it?”

Mino mulls over the proposition. The rational part of his brain is screaming for him to decline the offer. However, there’s something about this stranger that intrigues him, like there’s a strong force drawing him in.

 _Ah, fuck it._ Mino thinks if his time is up, so be it. Getting free booze before you die isn’t such a bad way to go.

“Okay.”

**MEMORIES-PRESENT_MINO_포장마차.MP4**

“So, tell me more about yourself.” Pink-haired guy asks as he watches Mino fills their shot glasses with a generous amount of alcohol. The stranger offers a toast before they down their drinks in one go.

  
“I’m Song Minho and I’m a wedding photographer by profession.”

  
“And..?” The other waits for Mino’s follow through but nothing comes after that brief introduction.

  
“I’m sorry. I don’t have much to say regarding my life.” Mino says and looks down at his bowl of ramen. Suddenly the noodles seem more interesting to him.

  
“If you say so,” Pink-haired guy gives up with a sigh and starts eating his ramen. Mino digs in his own bowl as well, choosing to distract himself with food rather than focus on the awkwardness of the whole situation. Halfway through his meal, he suddenly remembers he hasn’t asked the name of the person he’s eating dinner with. _Where are his manners?_

  
“Can I ask you something?” Mino finally speaks up, making the other man look up at him.

  
“You’re already asking something, mister.” Pink-haired guy responds with a laugh. For a second there, Mino almost forgot what he’s about to say. The stranger’s laugh has a nice ring to his ears. It sounds _and_ feels familiar for some reason.

  
“I meant to ask what’s your name.”

  
“Ah, that one. I don’t give it to people I don’t know.”

  
Mino feels a headache coming on. This person is really _something else_. The distress must have been apparent on his face and it makes Pink-haired guy laugh.  
“Give me your phone.” The latter stretches out his arm, palm facing up and waiting to receive the former’s gadget. Mino is hesitant at first but the other man seems to read his thoughts.

  
“I won’t steal it, I promise. I upgraded to the latest iPhone a few months ago.” _Does he have to flex like that?_

  
“Alright.” Mino unlocks his phone and hands it over to Pink-haired guy, to which the latter accepts happily. His slim fingers move swiftly across the screen, typing his own number before giving it a call.

  
Moments later, Miino sees the man’s phone light up and play a tune that he vaguely recognizes. He’s sure he’s heard this somewhere and—oh, right.

  
“Daft Punk?” He asks, and Pink-haired guy gives him a blinding smile.

  
“You know them? Wow, great fucking taste in music.” The other doesn’t end the call just yet. Instead, he sings and sways along to the song that’s playing. “Sorry it’s one of my favorites. The DJ always plays it in the club I frequent at Itaewon.” Pink-haired guy puts an end to the call and gives back Mino’s phone. The stranger then fishes his wallet from his pocket and takes out a few bills, placing them on top of the table before he gets up from his seat. “Let’s call it a night?”

  
“But you haven’t even told me your name?” Mino stands up as well and follows the man out of the tent bar. They keep walking until Pink-haired guy stops at the bus stop. He faces Mino and grins widely.

  
“Check your phone later when I get on the bus.” Not long after, the bus arrives and Pink-haired guy rushes to go to the door. He glances at Mino one last time and bids him goodbye. “I don’t usually give my name nor my number to strangers but I made an exception today because I think you’re cute.”

Mino stays rooted in his place and watches the vehicle drive away. Once it’s completely out of sight, he gets his phone and immediately checks his contacts list.

_Kim Jinwoo  
+010 XXXX YYYY_

**MEMORIES-PRESENT_JINWOO_SMS.MP4**

It’s only been two weeks since his resignation but the whole unemployment thing is driving Jinwoo nuts. While he’s glad he’s having a break from being a corporate slave, being idle buys him more time to think about his life and how he hasn’t achieved much compared to his peers. All he has are his cats, Rei and Bei. (Don’t get him wrong; he loves his fur babies so much but there’s something missing in his life. What that is, he isn’t sure either.)

Jinwoo mindlessly scrolls through his Facebook feed to pass the time. He sees posts of friends getting engaged, marrying the love of their life, celebrating a promotion, and all those fine things in life.

_That’s nice. I wish I had them, too._

He feels insecurity creep in and Jinwoo decides that nope, this day isn’t it, Satan. So he logs out of the app and uninstalls it for the time being. Screw that site. Now, he’s on the search for something to keep his thoughts. Series isn’t an option for him since he’s managed to finish everything on his Netflix list. His two functioning brain cells aren’t in the mood to pick up a novel. Nothing’s really interesting on social media.

 _What else do I do?_ Then something clicks in that pretty little head of his. He suddenly remembers the cute guy he met at Hangang Park a week ago. Should he send him a text? Wouldn’t it be too weird to stay out of radar then suddenly message? Does the other even remember Jinwoo? _Ah, why is he overthinking this? Flirting wasn’t this complicated for him._

Jinwoo gets distracted from his thoughts when his cat, Rei, snuggles beside him. He coos at his feline baby and scratches the back of its ears lightly. “Baby, what do you think? I’m tired of being a single father. Should we find another daddy for you and Bei?” Rei suddenly purrs and Jinwoo takes that as a yes. “Okay, I’m doing it,” he says, mostly to himself, as he types in a message on his phone.

[ SMS - TO MINO ] Hey. Do you still remember me? :)  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Hello. If my memory serves me right, you’re the pink-haired guy from Hangang Park?  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] Yeah. But the color’s kind of fading into a peach-like hue now.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] What are you up to?  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Oh. I liked the bright pink color on you. I don’t know, it’s loud and striking. Kinda like your personality?  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Sorry. I might be digging deep but those are merely observations. And to answer your question, I’m currently on a 15-minute break from a pre-nup shoot.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] So you talk more on texts, huh? HAHAHAHA. Interesting.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] It’s actually my first time dyeing my hair since college. You know, being too “loud” and “striking” doesn’t really fit the corporate setting.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] Thanks for thinking that my hair is cool. I needed that ego boost today.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Did something happen?  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] Nothing really. Just my scheduled daily existential crisis.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] A penny for your thoughts? But it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] Are you really prepared for this? It’s about to get dark and heavy.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] I may not be a good speaker but hey. I’m here to listen.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] I have to go now though. We’ll be wrapping up the shoot.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] Oh okay. Good luck?  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Thanks.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Let me know if you want to talk later, okay?

  
It’s already night time when Jinwoo wakes up from his “afternoon nap.” His emotions got too overwhelming for him so he chose to doze off for a few hours. Jinwoo picks his phone from the bedside table to check the time and his notifications. Much to his surprise, Mino _did_ message him after his work. _A man of his word. What a turn-on._

  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Hello. I just got off work.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Are you alright, Jinwoo?  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Maybe you’re busy. I’ll just wait.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] Sorry. I just woke up from my...nap.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Did you eat dinner?  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] Not yet. But I’ll probably have something delivered later.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Ah, I see.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] So...about my thoughts. They’re messy so I’ll just give you a gist of what’s running through my mind.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] Do you ever feel like everyone’s moving on with life except you? I know each person has their own pace but damn. When will I have a breakthrough? I am tired of feeling this way, and honestly I didn’t really think things through when I resigned. I just wanted a way out. So I’m here like “now what?”  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Hmm. I see.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Is there anything you’ve been wanting to pursue before but you couldn’t because of your day job? Maybe you can start from figuring that one out.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] I don’t remember anything other than there was one time I wanted to try baking. I never got around to it because of my hectic schedule but yeah.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] I used to help my mom and my sister in the kitchen before. Maybe that’s where the interest in baking came from. ^^  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] That’s nice! What do you usually bake?  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] Uh, mostly soft batch chocolate chip cookies. But sometimes we make cakes. Hahaha it really depends on my mom’s mood.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Maybe you can use this time to get back into baking? Then, you can make a full-time business out of it--that is if you don’t have any plans on going back to the corporate world.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] I honestly don’t know. What if the business fails? I can’t afford to be broke in this economy.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] How sure are you that it won’t succeed when you haven’t even tried?  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] I know failure is scary but sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith. Who knows what shit you’re missing out on because you succumbed to the fear of failing?  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Don’t be afraid to try, Jinwoo. Take it one day at a time. Like how my favorite quote goes: “It doesn’t matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop.”  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] You’re not a bad communicator as you paint yourself to be, Mino. :))  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Don’t be afraid to try, Jinwoo. Take it one day at a time. Like how my favorite quote goes: “It doesn’t matter how slow you go as long as you do not stop.”  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Nobody starts out great. You need to be an amateur before you get to the good part.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] That quote—isn’t it from Tumblr? HAHAHA but you do have a point.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] How are you so wise? The bleach must have burned my scalp and brain cells. (There aren’t many left, honestly.)  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Hahaha. I guess it’s from experience?  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] I may not know you well yet but I think you’re much more than you give yourself credit for. It’s easy to resort to self-deprecating humor but you unconsciously become what you feed your thoughts. So yeah...  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] I feel so attacked.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] I’m sorry.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] No, it’s fine. I needed the real talk. Thank you.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] You’re welcome. I don’t think it’s that much but I hope I helped in some way.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] You know, for some reason, I am comfortable sharing things with you. I feel like I’ve known you for a long time.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Maybe we know each other from our past lives? Hahaha. Kidding.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] It kinda feels like it. HAHA Maybe I’m just hungry.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] I’ll go get dinner now. Thanks for listening, Mino.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Sure thing.  
[ SMS - TO MINO ] P.S. I still think you’re really cute. :) BYE.  
[ SMS - TO JINWOO ] Okaaay. Hahaha.

**MEMORIES-PRESENT_JINWOO_EMAIL.MP4**

Have you ever met someone and felt like they’re the missing puzzle piece in your life? That’s how Mino and Jinwoo felt for each other. They can talk about anything and everything, and they’ll never run out of things to say. Mino and Jinwoo simply fit like that. It all started with simple “good morning” texts, which later evolved into calls that lasted until the wee hours of the night. Recently, the two have discovered the wonders of video calls. It’s safe to say a day hasn’t passed where they won’t see each other virtually.

  
“What did you make today?” Mino asks as he watches Jinwoo move around the kitchen from his phone’s tiny screen. His shoot was cancelled so he’s just staying at home.

  
“Your favorite. Chewy chocolate chip cookies.” Jinwoo says as he takes out the fresh batch of goods from the oven. He walks over to where his phone is and proudly shows Mino what he’s made. “Do they look okay?”

  
“Of course,” Mino says with a smile. “I’m eating the banana bread you sent over the other day, by the way,” he adds while showing the piece he’s munching on.  
“I should start charging you for these. It’s so hard to bake!” The other laughs, taking his phone in his hands before he sits in one of the kitchen stools. “Would you like some cookies? I think I have some extra from the orders for tomorrow.”

  
Jinwoo took Mino’s advice that day to rekindle his passion for baking, and pursue the small business idea he has in mind. There’s still so much room for growth and improvement but hey. What’s important is he started, even if he’s hella scared.

  
“Is that even a question?” Mino says as he finishes off the piece of banana bread.

  
“I’ll save some for you if you help me pack.” Jinwoo gets a piece of cookie from the tray and takes a bite. “Hey, Mino. Have you heard of the Random Access Memories thing on the news?”

  
“The what?” The younger asks after taking a drink from his tumbler.

  
“Random Access Memories? The company who supposedly deletes memories of people who want to forget a certain phase in their lives.” Jinwoo pauses to finish the treat he’s eating before continuing. “Apparently they got hacked and someone sent the files in their archives to their clients via email.”

  
“Is that a Black Mirror episode?” Mino laughs and shakes his head. “That’s weird. I mean, do people go lengths just to forget?” Jinwoo mulls over the other man’s statement and shrugs. “I don’t know, but they said their customers are mostly couples who broke up.”

  
Mino just hums in agreement. “That makes sense but what happens now that their data are leaked?”

“I haven’t read much but some former clients receive an electronic message with links to their memories in video format. Hold on, I got an email—” Jinwoo gets distracted by the notification from his email so he immediately opens his inbox. He’s expecting to see a confirmation from his order from an online shop or a job interview invite. Much to his surprise, it’s something else.

  
“Hey, are you okay?” Mino asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stares at the equally confused Jinwoo.  
“I—Mino, c-can you check your email?”“Why?”  
“Just do it. Please.” Jinwoo hears his voice shake but he’s too shocked and perplexed at the moment to care.  
“Jinwoo...I got a message from Random Access Memories.”  
“What the fuck is going on?”

\- - -

**TO:** song_minho@winnercity.com, kim_jinwoo@winnercity.com  
**FROM:** staff@randomaccessmemories.kr  
**SUBJECT:** Mino and Jinwoo’s Memory Archive

Good day, Mr. Kim & Mr. Song.

We hope this e-mail finds you well. On August 4, 2017, more than a month since you have decided to part ways for good, you had a mutual agreement to delete your memories of each other. Our team did our utmost best to safekeep them but certain internal conflicts in the company have pushed us to resort to drastic measures. We’re deeply sorry you got caught in the middle of the crossfire. Our staff is sending these files back to you so they won’t be placed in the hands of the wrong people. You may choose to delete this email completely or download the files to revisit your memories. The freedom is yours.

  
We wish you the best in life.

  
Respectfully yours,  
Random Access Memories Team

**MEMORIES-PAST_JINWOO AND MINO_001.MP4**

“Are you ready?” Mino turns to face Jinwoo, who’s seated beside him. Shortly after they received the email, the two downloaded the files and agreed to watch it together at Jinwoo’s place. Nobody knows what to expect or what will happen to the bond they formed after this, but one thing’s for sure: they have a lot of questions and they need answers. ASAP.  
Jinwoo takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah, I think I’m ready.”  
“Here goes nothing,” Mino says and presses play.

\- - -

“When are we going home?” Mino asks, irritation evident in his tone.

“What do you mean? We just got here two hours ago!” Jinwoo turns to roll his eyes at his roommate then goes back to combining different types of alcohol. The other isn’t sure what’s in the mix anymore but knowing Jinwoo, that shot’s going to be deadly.

  
“But I have a Saturday class!” Mino whines this time.

“Yours start at 10am, while mine is at 8am. But do you see me complaining?” The older pours over the mix he made into a glass and shoves it to Mino. “So drink up, fucker.” Mino groans but he downs the drink anyway, wincing as he feels the alcohol burn his throat.

  
“That’s my boy!” Jinwoo beams at him before taking a shot of his own. “Come on, they’re playing games over there.” He yanks Mino by the arm and goes over to the room where their friends are staying.

  
“So, who’s next?” Seunghoon, the host of the party, asks the crowd. Everyone’s volunteering names at the same time and he finds it hard to hear everyone with the loud music blaring through the speakers.

“What are they playing?” Mino whispers to Jinwoo but the latter just shrugs at him.

  
“7 minutes in heaven?” Jinwoo raises his hand to catch the attention of Seungyoon, who was giving beer to the others in the room. However, Seunghoon sees him instead and calls him to the front.

  
“Wow. Jinwoo’s volunteering!” Seunghoon grins as he announces this to the crowd. Jinwoo laughs and tries to explain himself but his friend just won’t listen. It also doesn’t help that the group is now cheering for him to come forward. In the end, Jinwoo raises his hands up in defeat and caves into peer pressure.

“As for your partner…let’s make it interesting. Among our group, who was the last person you sent a text to?” Seunghoon asks and Jinwoo wants the ground to swallow him alive because—

  
“Mino?!” Everyone exclaims as Jinwoo shows everyone the recipient of the last text he sent.

“What the fuck? Don’t you text anyone else?” Mino stands up and tries to get away but Seungyoon holds him to his place.

  
“Why does this seem like an intro to a porn video? Two roommates get locked up in a closet but they end up making out?” One of their friends, Seulgi, teases from where she’s seated.

“Shut up!” Mino and Jinwoo say in unison, which makes their friends burst into fits of laughter.

“I’m starting to think there’s some sexual tension going on between you two,” Seunghoon gives Jinwoo a knowing stare, which earns him a glare from the latter.

  
“Let’s get it over and done with, guys! I want to know if we can sell this content to Pornhub.” Irene shouts from her place beside Seulgi. Seunghoon and Seungyoon lead (more like drag) the pair in the closet in the former’s room. The latter mouths an “enjoy” before he shuts the door completely, leaving Mino and Jinwoo cramped up in the small space.

  
“Are we really doing it?” Mino asks, finally breaking the silence between them. “I mean, I’m fine with it. But we don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.” Jinwoo says and looks at Mino to gauge his reaction. He can’t make out much of the other’s face but he can feel the younger staring back at him.

  
“I’m blaming the booze for this but let’s be a good sport today.” Mino reaches out for the side of Jinwoo’s face, his thumb running over his roommate's cheek. “Game?”

“Do you even know how to kiss?” Jinwoo teases to make the mood light (or maybe it’s him distracting his mind from thinking of the butterflies in his stomach).

“Don’t challenge me.” Mino chuckles and inches closer, leaving only a few centimeters of space between them.

“Prove it, Song,” Jinwoo taunts, smirking even if he knows Mino can’t see him clearly.

  
Mino takes this as his cue and presses his lips against Jinwoo. They stay still for a while before the former moves his mouth slowly, taking his time to memorize the feel of the other’s lips against his own. He feels Jinwoo’s arms snake around his neck as the kiss grew deeper, more passionate, and he thinks they’re not stopping anytime soon.

  
“3 more minutes!” They both hear Seunghoon shout from outside but they’re too far gone to care. Jinwoo’s other hand was palming Mino’s growing erection through his pants, while the other was peppering wet kisses on his neck. God, they need to continue this when they get home or else Jinwoo would be so fucking upset about it.

  
“1 minute!” Jinwoo reluctantly pulls away which elicits a soft whine from Mino. He’s sad about the loss of contact but he’s comforted by the fact that Mino wants this too.  
“Act normal. Let’s say nothing happened.” Jinwoo says as he tries to fix his clothes and try to even out his breathing. Mino does the same and combs his fingers through his hair to hide any evidence of them making out in the closet.

  
“Time’s up!” Seungyoon declares as he opens the door, finding Jinwoo and Mino sitting like how they left them before the game started.

  
“Boring!” Seulgi and Irene shout when they see the pair come out like nothing happened. The roommates give each other a high-five, thinking they fooled everyone. But Seunghoon notices the small hickey in Jinwoo’s neck that’s barely covered by the collar of his plaid shirt.

He smirks and just shakes his head.

**MEMORIES-PAST_JINWOO AND MINO_002.MP4**

“Wild.” Mino says after skipping the next parts of the first clip. Let’s just say they’re too NSFW for them to handle. “You were really a flirt even before, huh?”  
“Shut up, you liked it too!” Jinwoo counters, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.  
“Want to know if I haven’t lost my touch?” The younger raises an eyebrow at the older and puckers his lips.  
“...Let’s just watch the next clip.”

\- - -

Years of living with Jinwoo has been a series of mischievous tactics. But out of all the pranks he’s pulled on Mino, his ultimate favorite is changing the other’s lockscreen wallpaper into something absurd or embarrassing. The latest, however, was a screenshot from a porn video and Mino almost got into cardiac arrest when he saw it.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Jinwoo announces and heads to the bathroom.When the coast is clear, Mino goes over to Jinwoo's side of the room to get revenge on the lockscreen incident. However, when he unlocks the other's screen, he sees their picture instead of the older's usual selfie.

Mino remembers it clearly. It’s their first and only picture during freshman year when they got stuck in the jail booth for 30 minutes. The pair was wearing an ugly black and white striped costume but they were both smiling. They were happy. He stares at the phone in his hand and doesn’t notice Jinwoo coming back into their room to get his toothbrush. “Yah, why are you holding my phone?”

  
“I...someone called and I tried to answer it. I thought it was important.” Mino makes up a lame excuse but Jinwoo doesn’t buy it.

“Do you think I’m an idiot? If someone called, I would be hearing Daft Punk’s ‘Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger’ in this room.” Jinwoo gets his phone from Mino’s hand and places it on his bedside table.

“Why do you have a picture of us as your wallpaper?” Mino asks, curiosity getting the best of him. He doesn’t want to admit it but he feels something pull at his heartstrings at the sight of their photo on Jinwoo's lockscreen.Now, it’s Jinwoo’s time to get flustered. What does he say to that? _“I feel really happy looking at us together, and maybe I have a crush on you..bro?”_

  
“Nothing. I just think we look cute.” The older says and averts his gaze. _What was he going to get again in their room? Ah, his toothbrush._

“You think we make a good pair?” Mino asks out of the blue, making Jinwoo stop from rummaging through his things. What the hell is he implying?

“But we’re a pair? The SongKim duo? Best bros?”

“No, like...nevermind.”

Both of them know what Mino is asking, but maybe they’re not ready for it. Nope. This isn’t the day, Satan.

**MEMORIES-PAST_JINWOO AND MINO_003.MP4**

How does one define love? Humans have long struggled to find the meaning of this intangible thing. Oftentimes people use metaphors to grasp this abstract concept. It's much easier when you compare it to something real, something that your senses can perceive.

Mino likens love with rain. It starts like a drizzle—light, barely scratching the surface but you know it's there. A small crush. Then it develops into a heavy downpour, a surge of emotions that you can't control. An overwhelming (in a good way) attraction.

“I don’t feel good about this.” Jinwoo says, mostly to himself, as he looks at the dark clouds looming over the city.

“Hmm?” Mino asks, looking away from his phone to follow the other’s line of sight. Lightning flashes across the sky, followed by a roaring thunder and a few drops of rain.

“Mino, hurry!” Jinwoo clutches on the envelope he’s carrying and makes a run for the nearest waiting shed. He’s printed several copies of his curriculum vitae and other employment documents. Jinwoo can’t afford to get it all wet after all the effort he’s done for this job hunt.

“Wait—” Mino tries to catch up but he’s a slow runner compared to Jinwoo. Just when he stops to catch his breath, the rain pours heavily and gets his clothes and files drenched. Great, now he has to print everything again.

“What are you doing there?!?” He feels Jinwoo grab him by the arm and practically drag him to the bus stop—a few more strides from where Mino had stopped. Once they reach the shed, both of them collapse on the bench and try to catch their breath.

“I told you to hurry! Look what happened to your files.” Jinwoo says, a little frustrated. He fetches the towel in his small bag and dries his face with it. When he's done, the older faces Mino and wipes the other’s face using the cloth he wiped his face with.

Jinwoo continues to ramble on about the rain and how Mino’s sensitive immune system gets him sick easily but the younger only hears white noise. All he can focus on is how the rain made him realize that it’s Jinwoo who he wants to share his life’s sunshines and storms with.

“Are you even listening? Why are you staring like that?” Jinwoo complains and throws the damp cloth at Mino’s face. The other, however, just chuckles and cups the former’s cheeks.

“You have something on your face,” Mino says, unable to hide the smile that's forming on his lips.

“Huh? Where—” Jinwoo gets cut off mid-sentence when Mino suddenly presses their lips together. The latter pulls away almost immediately, leaving Jinwoo dumbfounded.

“It was me.” Mino bursts into a fit of laughter, which earns him a light punch on the shoulder from a blushing Jinwoo.

Once Mino calms down, he decides to do his confession properly. He takes Jinwoo’s hand in his, stares straight into the other’s eyes and says, “Jinwoo, I like you. A whole lot.”

“You have to confess to me at a bus stop?” Jinwoo complains but the smile on his face tells Mino that the other doesn’t mind at all. His roommate pulls him in for a hug and whispers softly in his ear.

“I like you too, Mino. A whole lot.”

**MEMORIES-PAST_JINWOO AND MINO_004.MP4**

As the Captain and Tenille’s song goes, “love will keep us together.” However, this isn’t the case all the time. Not when there are bills to pay, career promotions to work hard for, and other issues that need to be dealt with. Sometimes love isn’t enough to keep people in a relationship.

Jinwoo slumped against the table, staring at the utility bills that were spread across the table. They’ve paid for almost half of their monthly dues, but they still need to settle their apartment’s rent and budget their money for their weekly grocery.

Jinwoo takes a deep breath and groans out in frustration. He wants to quit his job at the manufacturing company and pursue his plans of starting his own bakery, but money doesn’t come easy in this household. If only he had a safety net, he wouldn’t waste his time working his ass off for the shit of a company he’s in.

“Love, are you alright?” Mino hugs him from behind and rests his chin on the other’s shoulder. Jinwoo shakes his head and leans back into his lover’s touch.

“Do you have extra cash? I sent money to my mom earlier today…” Jinwoo looks at Mino helplessly. “I’m sorry. You might need to pitch in more for this month.”

Mino bites his lip then pulls away from the hug. “Jinwoo...I quit my job two days ago. The last paycheck won’t come until a month after.”

_Did Jinwoo hear it right?_

“I’m sorry, you what?” Jinwoo tries not to get mad at Mino but this isn’t something he’d expect. Sure, Mino has expressed he wanted to change careers and pursue photography as a profession. But Jinwoo didn’t think it would be this soon, not when they’re living from paycheck to paycheck.

“I resigned. I have been telling you that I am not for the corporate life, Jinwoo.” Mino takes a seat beside him so they can discuss this matter face-to-face.

“But why didn’t you tell me, love?” Jinwoo feels a little betrayed. They had plans and they were holding up well, even if there are a few road bumps. But suddenly Mino thinks it’s alright to decide on his own?

“Because I know you’d get mad like this.”

“Of course, I’d get mad! We had plans and you agreed to it.” Jinwoo loses his cool and slams his fist on the table.

“Jinwoo, we can be happy without letting opportunities pass.” Mino runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Did it ever cross your mind if I’m happy with what I’m doing right now?”

“Do I look like I’m happy with my job as well? But I’m staying for us!” Jinwoo looks away to wipe his tears.

What happened to dreaming together? Did Mino forget about it? They’re a team and they’re supposed to work together.

“Fuck, Jinwoo! All I ask is for you to support me.” Mino stands up and kicks the chair he was sitting on earlier. “This is my passion, it’s what I want to do for a long time. What’s so hard to understand about that?”

Jinwoo gathers the billing statements on their kitchen table and holds them at eye level. “Do you see these?” He throws the papers on the floor then looks straight into the other’s eyes. “Fuck passion, Mino. If it can pay for those and sustain us, then go ahead.”

Jinwoo storms off to their bedroom and starts stuffing his things inside his luggage. It’s 11pm and he isn’t sure where he will go but he just wants to get away from here. He’s tired of everything and maybe it’s time to call it quits.

“Where are you going?” Mino asks as he tries to stop Jinwoo from packing his things, but the latter just shrugs his arm off.

“I’m tired, Mino. Let’s call things off.” At this point, Jinwoo’s tears won’t stop flowing from his eyes. He changes into his hoodie and sweatpants, and puts on his shoes.

“Love, let’s talk this out,” Mino practically begs Jinwoo but he just passes by the former and heads out the door.

There’s no turning back now.

\- - -

Mino and Jinwoo stay silent as the screen turns black. They have finished watching the videos but what does one really say after this? How should one feel after watching your own relatioship fall apart in the seams from a third-person perspective?

“What do we do now? The recent months we’ve spent together?” Jinwoo asks. He doesn’t expect any answer for the question yet but he wants to air it out.

  
“I...I need time to think.” Mino looks down on his lap, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt out of nervousness. “I’m sorry, Jinwoo.”

“No, I completely understand.” Jinwoo wants to reach out to Mino, hold his hand and tell him they’ll figure this out. However, he himself doesn’t know where and how they should start sorting out this mess they’ve gotten themselves into.

“I’ll go now.” The younger stands up and Jinwoo just watches him as he heads to the door.

“Mino?”

Mino stops midway through opening the door and looks at Jinwoo. “Yeah?”

“This won’t be the last time we’ll meet, right?” Jinwoo asks, lips pursed as he waits for the other’s reply.

“Hopefully.”

**MEMORIES-PRESENT_JINWOO AND MINO_3005.MP4**

Mino finds himself in the exact same spot where he was when he first met Jinwoo post break up. He’s holding their polaroid again except now he recognizes it’s their first picture from the jail booth. The same picture from his ex’s lockscreen.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Mino snaps out from his trance and sees Jinwoo pointing at the swing beside him. The former chuckles, nodding in response to the other’s question. This scene is all too familiar to him; the only difference is Jinwoo’s dyed his hair back to black and he knows who he is now.

“You aren’t picking up my calls or answering my texts. I wished on all my lucky stars last night to help me find you.” The older smiles, placing a small bag of chocolate chip cookies on Mino’s lap. “Brought your favorite just in case. Maybe it’ll work like the Lure Modules in Pokemon GO.”

  
“Thanks,” Mino opens the bag and is greeted by the delightful smell of freshly-baked cookies. He takes one out and munches on it, humming in satisfaction. Jinwoo really knows how he likes his treats.

  
“I thought I lost you forever, Mino.” Jinwoo still has his eyes fixated on the view in front of him.

“I know what I did was douchey—that I have to apologize for—but I needed time for myself, to think things through and all.” Mino glances over and sees Jinwoo’s side profile. The hair color made him look younger, perfectly resembling the Jinwoo that Mino fell in love with during college.

  
“What did you find out after reflecting on things?” Jinwoo finally locks gazes with him as he awaits Mino’s answer.

  
“I’m willing to try again. I know we've had a painful past but it doesn't mean our future will be the same, right?" Mino gets up from his seat and squats in front of Jinwoo. He takes the latter's hands in his, giving them a light squeeze before he continues. "The fact that we met again even after everything must mean something. Maybe it's a sign for us to take a second shot at love."

  
Jinwoo feels himself getting teary-eyed again, not because of a heartbreak but of genuine happiness. Even after all that they've been through, they will always find their way to each other, whether it was a conscious choice or not."I know nothing is certain and I would be lying if I say I'm not scared, but I know we'll be alright as long as we're together." Jinwoo pulls his hands away from Mino's grasp and places them on either side of the younger's face. He leans in and places a chaste kiss on the ot her's lips. "I love you, Mino," Jinwoo whispers into the kiss.

  
"I love you too, Jinwoo," Mino says as he pecks the other's lips back. "I'm home."

  
Jinwoo and Mino might have lost most of their memories from before but they have the rest of their lifetime to make new ones.

— END —


End file.
